


S. K. Andover

by Aaskada



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaskada/pseuds/Aaskada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The email correspondence of the S. K. Andover Seattle tax department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S. K. Andover

From: klandon@skandover.com  
To: mmichaels@skandover.com, skataxdepartmentSEA  
Subject: Casual Fridays

I would like to remind everyone that casual Fridays are not an excuse to come to work hungover or drunk. Please refer to the company policies on intoxication if you are unclear on what behaviors are not tolerated and their consequences.

Kyle Landon

Sent: Friday 12/01/XX 12:35

From: chansen@skandover.com  
To: skataxdepartmentSEA  
Subject:

Did you hear about the cannibal tax accountant? She charges an arm and a leg!

Sent: Friday 12/01/XX 12:37

From: mmichaels@skandover.com  
To: klandon@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: Casual Fridays

What are the company policies on insomnia?

Michelle Michaels

Sent: Sunday 12/03/XX 03:48

From: klandon@skandover.com  
To: mmichaels@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: RE: Casual Fridays

Please refer to the company handbook.

Kyle Landon

Sent: Monday 12/04/XX 09:32

From: tsaintsoren@skandover.com  
To: njackson@skandover.com, hkant@skandover.com  
Subject: Movie Night

I've got three kinds of popcorn and the original Star Wars movies. You coming over Saturday?

Sent: Monday 12/04/XX 11:52

From: hkant@skandover.com  
To: tsaintsoren@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: Movie Night

Def in. Bringing circus animals.

Sent: Monday 12/04/XX 11:56

From: njackson@skandover.com  
To: tsaintsoren@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: Movie Night

what time

Sent: Monday 12/04/XX 13:03

From: tsaintsoren@skandover.com  
To: njackson@skandover.com, hkant@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: RE: Movie Night

My place at noon. We're having pizza for lunch and chinese for dinner.

Sent: Monday 12/04/XX 15:19

From: klandon@skanvover.com  
To: skataxdepartmentSEA  
Subject: Department Meeting

The sales and income tax teams' monthly meeting will be occurring this coming Wednesday at 8:00. We will be discussing the disputes with the auditors from Kansas and Texas, please have the necessary information available.

Kyle Landon

Sent: Tuesday 12/05/XX 10:02

From: jkincaide@skandover.com  
To: klandon@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: Department Meeting

Considering that the dispute over the Austin branch is the only one involving the sales team, I'm a bit confused as to why we're discussing this topic at the meeting. Unless the meeting goes all day there is no possible way to cover everything about the cases and these really aren't whole department issues. Is there something going on that we haven't been made aware of? Also I would like to be certain that by "this coming Wednesday" you mean tomorrow.

Jonathan Kincaide

Sent: Tuesday 12/05/XX 10:49

From: klandon@skandover.com  
To: jkincaide@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: RE: Department Meeting

The CFO feels that it would be beneficial to the department for everyone to be more aware of what is going on. Better communication will boost productivity.

Kyle Landon

Sent: Tuesday 12/05/XX 12:50

From: jkincaide@skandover.com  
To: klandon@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Department Meeting

I feel that wasting valuable time on issues that in no way pertain to my job will have the exact opposite effect. I'm also not sure that's what the CFO meant. I would still like clarification on the exact date of the meeting.

Jonathan Kincaide

Sent: Tuesday 12/05/XX 13:32

From: klandon@skandover.com  
To: jkincaide@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Department Meeting

I'll be sure to take your opinion into account.

Kyle Landon

Sent: Tuesday 12/05/XX 14:05

From: ebraird@skandover.com  
To: njackson@skandover.com  
Subject: Dallas

I Need The Files For The Audit In Dallas By Tomorrow. You Said You Would Get Them To Me By Yesterday, But I Still Don't Have Them. Thank You.

EB

Sent: Thurday 12/07/XX 14:26

From: ebraird@skandover.com  
To: njackson@skandover.com  
Subject: Dallas

Thank You

EB

Sent: Thursday 12/07/XX 16:29

From: jkincaide@skandover.com  
To: klandon@skandover.com  
Subject: Deadlines

The paperwork for Austin will be late due to the amount of time spent learning information about income tax irrelevant to our job.

Jonathan Kincaide

Sent: Thursday 12/07/XX 17:24

From: njackson@skandover.com  
To: hkant@skandover.com, tsaintsoren@skandover.com  
Subject: Movie Night

Good news and bad news. I have to babysit my niece, but she's old enough for Star Wars.

Sent: Friday 12/08/XX 11:32

From: chansen@skandover.com  
To: skataxdepartmentSEA  
Subject:

A man was driving along the road when all of a sudden he had to swerve to avoid a box falling off the lorry in front.  
Seconds later a policeman pulled him over for reckless driving. As the policeman starting writing the ticket he noticed the box was full of nails and tacks.  
"I had to swerve or I'd have run over those and blown my tires!" protested the driver.  
"Okay," replied the officer, ripping up the ticket, "but I'm still bringing you in."  
"What for?!" demanded the man.  
"Tacks evasion", answered the policeman. 

Sent: Friday 12/08/XX 12:23

From: ebraird@skandover.com  
To: awalker@skandover.com  
Subject: Kyle

He Is The Embodiment Of Peter's Principle. Sometime I Wonder If He Actually Knows Corporate Tax Law.

Sent: Friday 12/08/XX 16:32

From: awestling@skandover.com  
To: mmichaels@skandover.com  
Subject: paperwork

Do you know where Lillian filed the 1040's?

Sent: Monday 12/11/XX 10:00

From: mmichaels@skandover.com  
To: awestling@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: paperwork

her system is incomprehensible. have you checked under yellow smiley face?

Sent: Monday 12/11/XX 10:42

From: awestling@skandover.com  
To: mmichaels@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: RE: paperwork

found them they were under silver star

Sent: Monday 12/11/XX 15:57

From: hkant@skandover.com  
To: awalker@skandover.com  
Subject: Boston

You were going to testify for this one, right? I have the files in my desk.

Sent: Tuesday 12/12/XX 09:21

From: sandover@skandover.com  
To: skaalldepartments  
Subject: Christmas Party

You are cordially invited to attend the annual S. K. Andover Christmas party on December 24, 20XX 7:00-10:00PM. A party will be held at your local office. Attire should be semi-formal.

Steven Kenneth Andover Jr  
CEO, S. K. Andover

Sent: Tuesday 12/12/XX 10:35

From: mmichaels@skandover.com  
To: skamaintenanceSEA  
Subject: AC

Would it be possible to turn down the AC? I'm wearing more layers than the time I visited Moscow in winter.

Sent: Tuesday 12/12/XX 13:31

From: skamaintenanceSEA  
To: mmichaels@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: AC

The AC works by groups of floors. Your floor is in the same group as the servers and can't be turned down without risking the servers. Get a space heater.

Sent: Tuesday 12/12/XX 14:56

From: mmichaels@skandover.com  
To: skamaintenanceSEA  
Subject: RE: RE: AC

Does it have to be colder than Siberia for the servers to function?

Sent: Tuesday 12/12/XX 15:21

From: skamaintenanceSEA  
To: mmichaels@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: AC

Yes.

Sent: Wednesday 12/13/XX 09:38

From: awalker@skandover.com  
To: jkincaide@skandover.com  
Subject: FWD: Boston

From: hkant@skandover.com  
To: awalker@skandover.com  
Subject: Boston

You were going to testify for this one, right? I have the files in my desk.

Sent: Wednesday 12/13/XX 10:42

From: awestling@skandover.com  
To: skataxdepartmentSEA  
Subject: Secret Santa

Names will be passed out by email again this year. Remember: the exchange happens at the party and you dont' have to get an expensive present! :)

Sent: Thursday 12/14/XX 12:20

From: lgerard@skandover.com  
To: skataxdepartmentSEA  
Subject: Vacation Time!

Remember to file for time off during the holidays! Wouldn't want anyone to be stuck at work! (/*^w^)/

Lillian~

Sent: Thursday 12/14/XX 13:55

From: chansen@skandover.com  
To: skataxdepartmentSEA  
Subject:

If a tax man and a lawyer were drowning and you could only save one, would you go to lunch or read the paper?

Sent: Friday 12/15/XX 12:23

From: mthurston@skandover.com  
To: chansen@skandover.com  
Subject:

themostepicoffails.com/lame/view=0842187  
themostepicoffails.com/awesome/view=0983572  
youtube.com/watch?v=P6eGHR0-UxB  
youtube.com/watch?v=di35MsJ-8js

Sent: Monday 12/18/XX 13:48

From: lgerard@skandover.com  
To: skataxdepartmentSEA  
Subject: For those of you taking time off!

Remember to file all of your paperwork 48 hours in advance! Enjoy the holidays! \\(^w^)/

Lillian~

Sent: Tuesday 12/19/XX 11:38

From: awestling@skandover.com  
To: lgerard@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: For those of you taking time off!

Can you clarify where to find that paperwork?

Sent: Tuesday 12/19/XX 13:32

From: lgerard@skandover.com  
To: awestling@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: RE: For those of you taking time off!

Just drop by my office and I'll get it for you! <3~

Lillian~

Sent: Tuesday 12/19/XX 15:04

From: tsaintsoren@skandover.com  
To: njackson@skandover.com, hkant@skanderson.com  
Subject: Movie night

Y'all up for Saturday again?

Sent: Wednesday 12/20/XX 11:25

From: njackson@skandover.com  
To: tsaintsoren@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: Movie night

what do you have

Sent: Wednesday 12/20/XX 11:53

From: tsaintsoren@skandover.com  
To: njackson@skandover.com, hkant@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: RE: Movie night

Gonna marathon the Highlander movies.

Sent: Wednesday 12/20/XX 12:43

From: hkant@skandover.com  
To: tsaintsoren@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Movie night

Even the bad ones?

Sent: Wednesday 12/20/XX 13:29

From: njackson@skandover.com  
To: tsaintsoren@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Movie night

sounds good

Sent: Wednesday 12/20/XX 13:42

From: tsaintsoren@skandover.com  
To: hkant@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Movie night

Even Source.

Sent: Wednesday 12/20/XX 13:57

From: hkant@skandover.com  
To: tsaintsoren@skandover.com  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Movie night

Source is awful. I'm in.

Sent: Wednesday 12/20/XX 14:45

From: skamaintenanceSEA  
To: skaallSEA  
Subject: Server maintenance

The email server will be down today 11-4.

Sent: Thursday 12/21/XX 09:12

From: chansen@skandover.com  
To: skataxdepartmentSEA  
Subject:

Who makes the best detective - Sherlock Holmes or a tax accountant?  
The tax accountant: she makes more deductions.

Sent: Friday 12/22/XX 12:26

From: klandon@skandover.com  
To: skataxdepartmentSEA  
Subject: Casual Fridays Again

Apparently there has been some confusion about what is appropriate dress for casual Fridays. Please remembers that casual Friday does not apply if you are expected in court, in a meeting with an auditor or upper management, or it is not Friday. Your clothing should still cover enough to avoid public indecency charges; S. K. Andover is not responsible if you get arrested.

Kyle Landon

Sent: Friday 12/22/XX 13:45

From: awestling@skandover.com  
To: skataxdepartmentSEA  
Subject: Secret Santa

Everyone remember to bring your presents to the party tonight!

Sent: Monday 12/25/XX 14:42

From: chansen@skandover.com  
To: skataxdepartmentSEA  
Subject:

A man had fallen between the rails in a subway station. People were all  
crowding around trying to get him out before the train ran him over. They  
were all shouting,"Give me your hand!" But the man would not reach up.

Joe elbowed his way through the crowd and leaned over the man. "Friend," he  
asked, "What is your profession?"

"I am an income tax inspector," gasped the man.

"In that case," said Joe, "Take my hand!"

The man immediately grasped the Joe's hand and was hauled to safety. Joe  
turned to the amazed by-standers and declared, "Never ask a tax man to  
_give_ you anything, you fools!"

Sent: Friday 12/29/XX 12:25

**Author's Note:**

> Character List:  
> Amanda Walker  
> Andrew Westling  
> Caleb Hansen  
> Emma Braird  
> Hanna-Louisa Kant  
> Jonathan Kincaide  
> Kyle Landon  
> Lillian Gerard  
> Maintenance Guy  
> Matthew Thurston  
> Michelle Michaels  
> Nathan Jackson  
> Steven Kenneth Andover Jr.  
> Tristan Saint-Soren
> 
> None of the links to other websites in the emails are real. If they are, oops? Whatever they lead to isn't relevant to the story.  
> 


End file.
